


I'll Be Your Umbrella

by sorrows



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrows/pseuds/sorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank have both been through hell. One night a druken Gerard finds himself on a bridge wanting to jump, but someone stops him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm rewriting this from my wattpad @GerardBiersack. Bear with me as I'm a VERY slow writer.

Happiness.

Something Gerard never really felt anymore. Key word: anymore. Yes he had been happy in the past..... That is until his wife died a year ago today, but we won't get into that yet. Back to the point, Gerard hadn't felt any flicker of happiness in the past year. None. Zit. Zero. Nada. He had no friends, his parents were dead, and his brother Mikey went missing when he was 7. The two brothers were just playing in the park one day and Gerard went into the tunnel slide for five seconds and came out to find his brother gone. The police did everything they could but they had to call it quits at some point. Gerard's parents' health slowly declined after that, both mentally and physically. About a month before Gerard's 14th birthday his father had a heart attack and died. His mother began to rapidly go down hill after this happened. Then a week before Gerard turned 18 she overdosed on pain killers and died of kidney failure. Gerard lost it after that. He started drinking every night, getting hammered off his ass, and usually ended up passing out at his parents' grave. Then he met a girl. Not just any girl, no. She was the most beautiful girl Gerard had ever seen. They became good friends, fell in love, and eventually got married. Things were great after that. Three months after they got married the couple found out they were going to have a child. They were overjoyed... Until they got in a car crash one night. Gerard's wife was badly injured and rushed to the hospital. She and the baby both died later that night. Gerard went off the deep end again. He started his drinking habits again and here he was a year later sitting on his favorite stool in his favorite bar, drunk off his ass. His head was filled with thoughts of his wife and his unborn child. Gerard abruptly stood up and stumbled out of the bar after paying for his drinks. He was tired of his head swimming with thoughts of her. He couldn't bare it anymore. He knew what he was going to do. There was a bridge just down the street with a patch of sharp rocks under it. He would jump. His life didn't have a point anymore anyway. He rounded a corner and stumbled onto the bridge. He stopped right above the rocks. This was it. All his problems would be gone after this.

"Don't do it." A voice suddenly said from behind him. He turned around to see a short-ish boy standing there. His hair was down to his shoulders and it was dark brown, Almost black. He had on a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a old misfits concert shirt. Gerard noted his good taste in music. He also wore a pair of skeleton gloves. They looked old and worn. He had a nose ring and a lip ring, which glistened slightly in the moon light. 

"Please..." The boy whispered.

"Why not?" Gerard slurred slightly.

"Because the world isn't better off without you."

"You don't even know me." Gerard said.

"Maybe not, but no one deserves to die." 

Gerard was curious as to why this boy was trying to help him. He looked to be only 17. Why would he care about a random, drunken 27 year old? Gerard had nothing to offer the world anyway.

"I want to die." Gerard said sternly.

"Why?" The boy asked. Gerard just stood there and stared at him, his head filling with images of her again.

"Come on," the boy started. "Lets go get a coffee and talk." Now why Gerard agreed to this, he had no idea. Why was he trusting this boy he just met literally five seconds ago? Gerard didn't have the answer to this question. Something inside him just screamed at him to trust this boy. He trusted this something. The next thing Gerard knew he was in a coffee shop, across from a total stranger, telling him his life story.


	2. Coffee

The coffee shop wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. It was very gloomy and it was pouring down rain outside. The rain had started just as they reached the coffee shop so they were a little wet but by no means soaking. Gerard had learned that the boy's name was Frank and he was no where near 17, but 23. This baffled Gerard, as frank looked like a teenager still in high school.  
"So, Gerard," Frank started, "Why were you going to jump?" Gerard just stared out the window at the rain until it registered that someone had asked him a question and was waiting for an answer.  
"If you don't mind me asking that is," Frank added on.  
Gerard turned to look at him for a second and then looked back out the window, "It's a long and rather depressing story that I don't really think you'd like to hear,"  
Frank sat there for a second and then spoke, "I'm a good listener,"   
Gerard sighed and took a sip of his coffee, "A year ago today my wife and unborn child died,"  
Frank's mouth opened slightly, expressing words he couldn't make yet.   
"Oh, um wow. I'm so sorry." The shorter man almost whispered.  
"Before I met her I was like this, but when I met her everything changed. I didn't need the alcohol anymore. I had her." Gerard said gripping his coffee cup a little tighter.  
"Why did you start drinking in the first place?" Frank asked timidly.  
Gerard tensed up a bit like someone had just shoved a needle in his arm, "My brother was kidnapped when he was four, then a month before my 14th birthday my dad died of a heart attack, then my mother died a week before my 18th birthday from kidney failure after overdosing on pain killers,"  
Frank's mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were glossy like he was about to cry. He was about to say something but Gerard cut him off, "And I just want to end the pain of everyday life,"  
They sat in silence for about five minutes then Frank spoke up, "No one should have to go through that," The younger man said, his eyes watering. Gerard nodded, his face emotionless. That's something Frank had noticed. There was no emotion left in Gerard, he just looked exhausted. There was no life left in his eyes.  
"Well, would you like me to take you home, Gerard?" Frank asked, standing up and walking over to Gerard's side of the table.  
"No thanks, I can make it," The older man said standing up. Suddenly Gerard tripped over his own feet and fell into Frank's arms. "On second thought, maybe I could use some help," Gerard said with a emotionless laugh.  
"Thought so," Frank said draping one of Gerard's arms around his neck and helping him out of the coffee shop. "Okay so how do you get to your house?"


End file.
